evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Isle of Kronika
The Isle of Kronika, also known as Kronika's Isle and "The Isle", is an obscure and sacred island belonged to its creator Lady Kronika, the Keeper of Time and Architect of History. It made its debut appearance in the 2019 fighting videogame Mortal Kombat 11. This rocky isle with seemingly curved spiky mountains, at the heart of the Isle lies The Keep (also referred to as "Kronika's Keep"), a large temple-like tower with a preternatural architecture so inconsistent, and with a very sleek white and gold design and a large crystal orb in its midsection and a golden sharp adjacent spike on it and a curved lower side of the spike over the sphere. Its interiors include hallways and small rooms with the main room being a wide open space, surrounded by unique, undulating and flowing structures including that of the "Vault of Kronika" inside the Keep's orb. The whole Keep is the housing area as well as place of creation not only for the mystical Hourglass itself, but also for Lady Kronika's 2 sacred treasures of incredible power, the lost Amulet of Kronika and the dangerous Crown of Kronika, eons ago. The Keep itself where the legendary Keeper of Time herself calls it home, and where his "unkillable" zealot Geras was created, as this arcane bastion serves as Kronika's primary base of operations. The cosmic magic of Kronika's known as Timecraft is strong at the heart of the Isle of Kronika. Although it is believed that the Isle of Kronika was helped crafted by her's secret people known as the Titans, an obscure pantheon of elemental cosmic enties with frightening powers that rivals those of the fabled Elder Gods (including Kronika's 2 biological children identified as both the virtuous Lady Cetrion and the malicious Lord Shinnok) themselves, that notion has never been proven, and it is possible the Titans may have visited their sister's sacred island in the distant past during the very early days of creation when the universe was young. Located in the space between the realms, the Isle of Kronika is generally out of reach as it lies beyond the abysmal Sea of Blood accessible only in the dreaded Netherrealm. And there is one soul who knows it's location and his name is Kharon, the boatman of the dead whose ferries can past that vast ocean of damnation. Kronika, after demonstrating her awesome powers on the now restored Netherrealm Palace including the Cathedral of Shinnok beneath it, transport both doomed Revenants Liu Kang and Kitana to the vault inside her Keep on her Isle. Once there, she offers them an alliance; in exchange for their aid in bringing about the New Era, she promised that there will be no Raiden in that new future and their fates would be different in many ways. Gallery Lady Kronika.jpg|Lady Kronika (wearing the sacred Crown of Kronika on her head). The Great Titans.jpg|The Titans Lady Cetrion.jpg|Lady Cetrion, the Elder Goddess of Light and Virtue. Lady Kronika the Keeper of Time.jpg|Lady Kronika the Keeper of Time Category:Evil Lairs Category:Evil Realms Category:Eldritch Locations Category:Elementals Category:Magic Category:Paranormal Category:Prisons Category:Oppression Category:Villainous Symbolism Category:Evil Arenas Category:Cataclysm